Everybody loves Nathan
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Lily tem um irmão-caçula que foi dado como morto aos 3 anos e que, 8 anos depois, aparece vivo em Hogwarts pela primeira vez. Popular com as mulheres e o quinto membro dos Marotos, tudo pode acontecer com Nathan Evans durante seu tempo em Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Prólogo.**

E se Lily e Petúnia tivessem um irmão-caçula e pensassem que ele estivesse morto? E só descobrissem a verdade muito tempo depois? Foi o que aconteceu 8 anos antes do real início dessa história.

Lily, Petúnia, o irmão Nathan (na época com 3 anos) e Severo brincavam juntos num parquinho. Bom, pelo menos Lily, Petúnia e Severo, pois Nathan estava mais interessado em ler um livro infantil que havia ganhado de seus pais.

No passado, quando a Sra. Evans dava aulas particulares em casa, Nathan sempre ouvia e observava. Tanto que, com 2 anos, já sabia todo o alfabeto e logo começou a ler tudo que via em voz alta. Souberam logo que ele era superdotado.

Mas voltando à história, um tiroteio aconteceu bem perto daquele parquinho e Nathan foi acertado sem querer por um tiro. Desesperados, os Evans levaram-no ao hospital e descobriram que o garoto, apesar de ter sobrevivido, havia entrado em coma profundo.

Pra piorar a situação, o hospital em que Nathan foi internado pegou fogo e os noticiários anunciaram que não houve sobreviventes. A família Evans ficou desesperada, principalmente Lily, que era mais próxima do irmão.

Só não faziam ideia de que Humberto Gatou, um bruxo mestiço, estava no mesmo quarto que Nathan quando o incêndio aconteceu e conseguiu salvar a ambos.

**Everybody loves Nathan**

**Capítulo 1.**

Expresso Hogwarts. Início do 2º ano dos Marotos. E por falar neles, estes procuravam uma cabine vaga.

**Thiago: ***ao avistar Lily* LILY, MEU AMOR! PODEMOS SENTAR COM VOCÊ E A MARLENE?

**Lily: ***irritada* É EVANS PRA VOCÊ, POTTER!

**Marlene: ***completando* E DE JEITO NENHUM QUE VOCÊS VÃO SENTAR CONOSCO!

Em outra cabine, havia um garoto lendo o livro "Quadribol" enquanto comia feijõezinhos de todos os sabores. Ele tinha cabelos curtos bem vermelhos e olhos azuis, além de estar vestindo um uniforme de beisebol.

**Garoto: ***curioso* _Esse esporte "quadribol" é bem interessante! E tem até batedores, como num time de beisebol! Talvez eu possa fazer testes quando chegar em Hogwarts!_

Sua leitura foi interrompida com vozes do lado de fora.

**Voz 1: **POR FAVOR, LILY, EU ESTOU IMPLORANDO!

**Voz 2: **JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO!

**Voz 3: **Melhor esquecer, Thiago! Vamos ter que procurar outra cabine ou dividí-la com outra pessoa!

**Garoto: ***colocando a cabeça pra fora da cabine* Está tudo bem aí fora?

**Remo: **Está tudo bem! Só estamos procurando uma cabine!

**Garoto: ***simpático* Eu posso dividir a minha com vocês!

**Pedro: ***empolgado* VALEU!

Os Marotos agradeceram e entraram na cabine.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Quando os Marotos se ajeitaram na cabine, observaram melhor quem os havia convidado.

**Thiago: ***olhando-o de cima a baixo* Você é trouxa, não? Porque, sem querer ofender, eu nunca vi esse tipo de roupa antes!

**Garoto: ***fechando o livro e colocando-o ao seu lado* Esse é o meu uniforme de beisebol, esporte trouxa muito popular! Deve ser parecido com o esporte chamado Quadribol!

**Remo: **De fato, mas no Quadribol tem goleiro! Aliás, por que a gente não se apresenta?

**Garoto: ***sem graça* Acho melhor vocês começarem!

**Sírius: **Eu sou Sírius, este à minha direita é o Thiago, à minha esquerda é o Pedro e o que está do seu lado, rapaz, é o Remo! Nós somos conhecidos em Hogwarts como "Os Marotos"!

**Garoto: **Eu sou Nathan, muito prazer... "Marotos"! Gostei do apelido, devem ser do tipo que aprontam muito!

De repente, Pedro cochichou no ouvido de Sírius alguma coisa e este cochichou o mesmo para Thiago. No final, o moreno abriu um sorriso.

**Thiago: **Ei Nathan, o que acha de juntar-se ao nosso grupo? Você parece ser um cara bem legal!

A pergunta surpreendeu Nathan e até Remo, que não tinha recebido a "mensagem de cochichos".

**Nathan: ***sorriso leve* Está bem, se vocês insistem...

**Sírius: **Bem vindo aos Marotos, labareda!

Nathan riu com o apelido e os outros também, antes de pedirem mais feijõeszinhos de todos os sabores.

**Nathan: **Sabem, eu sei que isso vai espantar vocês, mas... vocês são os primeiros amigos do sexo masculino que eu já tive!

**Pedro: ***surpreso* É sério? Não teve nenhum amigo homem antes de nós?

**Nathan: ***forçando a memória* Bom, só o melhor amigo na minha irmã! Mas não éramos próximos!

**Remo: **E nesse tal time de beisebol?

**Nathan: **A amizade entre o time não existia muito! Éramos apenas colegas! Mas eu me dava bem com as líderes de torcida!

Nathan tirou uma foto do bolso e a mostrou. Era uma foto comum, por isso não se mexia como as fotos bruxas, mas dava-se pra ver o time inteiro de beisebol e as líderes de torcida.

**Sírius: **Então é seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, certo? Já sabe pra qual casa quer ir?

**Nathan: **Não sei ainda! Qual é a casa de vocês?

**Marotos: **Grifinória!

**Nathan: ***empolgado* Então é pra lá que eu quero ir!

Os rapazes comemoraram, antes de perceberem que já estavam chegando e terem que se vestir.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Ao chegarem ao castelo, Nathan teve que se separar dos Marotos pra seleção. Durante essa cerimônia, Thiago e Sírius não paravam de encher o saco de Lily e Marlene, enquanto Pedro estava entediado e Remo lia outro de seus livros.

**Marlene: ***perdendo a paciência* _Isso já está enchendo! Tem que ter algum garoto que não aja como eles, mesmo se for amigo deles!_

**Minerva: ***segurando a lista* Nathan Evans!

Lily, que estava entediada com as cantadas, ficou surpresa ao ouvir o nome e olhou pro dono dele, que tinham acabado de colocar o chapéu selecionador.

**Lily: ***em pânico* Não... pode ser...

**Marlene: ***assustada* LILY!

Lily desmaiou de choque, ao mesmo tempo que o Chapéu Selecionador falava.

**Chapéu selecionador: **Hum... difícil decidir! Tem muita coragem, inteligência e lealdade! Onde será que eu te coloco?

**Remo: **Pelo menos não será na Sonserina!

**Chapéu selecionador: **Parece que já decidiu por si próprio, não? Então está bem! GRIFINÓRIA!

A mesa da Grifinória comemorou, enquanto Nathan sentava-se ao lado de Pedro.

**Nathan: **Perdi alguma coisa?

**Pedro: **Não muito! Só a "namorada" do Thiago que desmaiou!

**Lily: ***despertando* EU NÃO SOU NAMORADA DO POTTER!

**Marlene: ***preocupada* Você está bem, amiga?

**Lily: **Sim, só um pouco tonta! Pensei ter ouvido McGonagall dizer "Nathan Evans"!

**Remo: **Foi o que ela disse! O Nathan está bem ali!

Remo apontou Nathan que disputava com Pedro quem comia mais no jantar e ignorava totalmente o que os outros faziam. Marlene desconfiou e, usando um feitiço, conversou com Lily sem que os outros pudessem ouvir.

**Marlene: **Conhece ele, Lily?

**Lily: **Eu tenho um irmão-caçula com esse nome, mas... ele morreu há 8 anos! Não pode ser o mesmo Nathan!

**Marlene: ***surpresa* Você nunca me disse que teve um irmão! Tem um jeito de saber se é o mesmo Nathan?

**Lily: **Acho que o único jeito vai ser perguntar... e sem meter os Marotos na história!

**Sírius: ***ouvindo a última parte* Que história não podemos nos meter?

**Lily e Marlene: ***irritadas* NENHUMA!

Durante o jantar, o quinteto Maroto conversava animadamente... até Lily e Marlene puxarem Nathan pela gola da roupa.

**Lily: **Precisamos conversar!

Sobre o olhar curioso dos Marotos, as garotas puxaram Nathan até o corredor.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Ao chegarem ao corredor, as garotas soltaram Nathan, que já estava com dor no pescoço.

**Nathan: ***com as mãos no pescoço* O que vocês querem?

**Marlene: ***riso* Eu nada! A Lily aqui que quer!

Nathan virou-se para Lily e ficou confuso.

**Nathan: ***analizando-a* _Ela me parece... familiar!_ Eu não te conheço de algum lugar?

**Lily: ***sorriso maroto* Com certeza... Nato!

**Nathan: ***surpreso* Nato? Ninguém me chamou assim antes, somente minha... irmã? LIA, É VOCÊ?

**Lily: ***emocionada* Nato... é você... senti tanto sua falta...

Com lágrimas nos olhos, Lily o abraçou, sem ligar se Marlene ou qualquer outro fosse ver a cena. E os "outros" eram os Marotos, que arregalaram os olhos.

**Pedro: ***sorriso cínico* Quem diria: Nathan é o namorado da Lily! E do jeito que ela está emocionada, eles não se vêem há meses!

**Sírius: ***sobrancelha arqueada* É raro você notar isso, Pedro!

**Pedro: ***indignado* Está me chamando de burro?

**Thiago: ***morrendo de ciúmes* _Esse Nathan... tomara que o Pedro esteja errado, ou cabeças vão rolar!_

Lily só notou os Marotos ali ao abrir os olhos, ainda abraçada com o irmão, mas fingiu não ter visto. Ignorando-os, continuou a conversa com o irmão já que, na distância que os Marotos estavam, não poderiam ouvir.

**Lily: **Achei que tinha morrido no incêndio do hospital! Como está aqui agora?

**Nathan: **É uma longa história, e eu só sei pelo que me contaram! Fui salvo na época do incêndio por um bruxo que era meu colega de quarto no hospital! Ele cuidou de mim até depois de eu me recuperar do coma, aos 8 anos, e me ensinou vários feitiços! Além de hobbies trouxas, como jogar beisebol e tocar guitarra! Foi no beisebol que recebi uma carta pra vir pra Hogwarts!

**Marlene: ***cochichando pra Lily* O que é beisebol?

**Lily: **É um esporte trouxa, lembra um pouco quadribol! De qualquer modo, Nato, nossa família não sabe que está vivo! Tenho certeza de que nossos pais ficarão felizes em saber!

**Nathan: ***inseguro* Tenho certeza, mas... Humberto Gatou, o bruxo que me criou, tem um grande carinho paternal por mim! Me sentiria mal em deixá-lo, somos como pai e filho!

**Lily: ***sorrindo* Não se preocupe! Eu contarei sobre ele na carta que mandarei para meus pais! Isto é, se você deixar que eu faça isso!

**Nathan:** *retribuíndo o sorriso* Fique a vontade, Lia!

**Marlene:** *alertando* Gente, detesto interromper mas... já tá quase na hora do toque de recolher!

**Lily: **Ih, é mesmo! A gente se vê, Nathan!

Ela lhe deu um beijo no rosto e foi embora com Marlene, passando pelos Marotos como se nada tivesse acontecido. Por isso não notou que Thiago estava explodindo de ciúme e raiva.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

A terceira aula de Nathan seria aulas de vôo, e o ruivo estava indo para o campo com uma vassoura velha. Thiago estava indo na mesma direção e ficou lado a lado com ele.

**Nathan:** Oi Thiago! Pra que aula está indo?

**Thiago: **Poções!

**Nathan: **Eu tenho aula de vôo assim que o time de quadribol da Sonserina terminar de treinar!

**Thiago: **A aula pode esperar! Preciso falar contigo!

Nathan parou de andar e ficou frente a frente com Thiago.

**Nathan: ***curioso* Pode falar!

**Thiago: **Eu... quer dizer... os Marotos e eu... te vimos com Lily e Marlene ontem! Só por curiosidade: você é namorado da Lily?

**Nathan: ***cara de nojo* Eu não, tá doido? Minha irmã seria a última pessoa que eu pensaria em namorar... ou talvez nunca pense!

**Thiago: ***surpresa* Irmã? Eu não sabia!

**Nathan: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Ela e eu temos o mesmo sobrenome! Não está óbvio?

**Thiago: ***sem graça* Pelo jeito, eu estava bancando o ciumento por nada!

**Voz: **CUIDADO AÍ!

De repente, um balaço entrou em rápida velocidade dentro do castelo. Teria atingido os meninos se Nathan não tivesse pensado rápido e rebatido o balaço com a vassoura. Resultado disso? Uma vassoura quebrada e uma janela mais quebrada ainda.

**Thiago: ***indo até a janela* ESTÃO QUERENDO NOS MATAR?

**Jogador Sonserino: ***rebatendo* SE SÃO GRIFINÓRIOS, SENTIMOS MUITO POR NÃO TER ACERTADO!

**Thiago: ***resmungando* Sonserinos imbecis!

**Nathan: ***olhando pra vassoura em suas mãos* A professora vai me matar por isso!

**Voz: **SR. EVANS!

Os dois rapazes ficaram estáticos, principalmente quando Minerva McGonagall ficou frente a frente com eles.

**Nathan: ***com medo* _Essa não! Vou levar detenção dupla pelo que aconteceu!_ E-eu posso explicar, Professora McGonagall! O balaço veio e eu tive que nos defender com a vassoura e...

**Minerva: **Eu sei, eu vi tudo! O assunto no qual quero falar com o senhor é diferente!

**Nathan: ***surpreso* _Diferente? _Do que se trata?

**Minerva: ***virando-se para Thiago* Sr. Potter, o time de quadribol da Grifinória está completo?

**Thiago: ***forçando a memória* Não, falta um arremessador e... um batedor! Mas por que está perguntando?

**Minerva: ***sorriso maroto* Porque parece que achei um batedor para o time: Nathan Evans!

**Nathan: ***espantado* EU? Mas... mas eu só estou no primeiro ano e... nem voei ainda numa vassoura!

**Minerva: **Então é melhor correr, porque as aulas já vão começar! O senhor também, Sr. Potter! Ou, por acaso, estão querendo que a Grifinória perca pontos?

Foi o bastante pros dois saírem correndo, cada um pra sua aula.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Por ser legal com todo mundo, Nathan não tinha inimigos. Bom, pelo menos até entrar no 2º ano.

Ou melhor, 3º ano.

Por ser superdotado, Dumbledore e os outros professores resolveram adiantá-lo um ano em Hogwarts, o que era incrivelmente raro de acontecer. Foi aí que ele começou a assistir as aulas junto de Lily e dos Marotos... mas também foi quando sua rivalidade com Lúcio Malfoy começou.

Tudo aconteceu a partir de uma aula de poções, uma das matérias que Grinifória e Sonserina compartilhavam. Na mesa da Sonserina, Narcissa Brack estava preparando sua poção quando, sem querer, esbarrou num dos ingredientes, fazendo-o cair da mesa. E como era o único frasco com esse ingrediente que tinha, não poderia terminar a poção se o frasco quebrasse.

**Voz: **Wingardium Leviosa!

Narcissa ficou surpresa quando o frasco com o ingrediente parou de cair e levitou até ela pelo feitiço "Wingardium Leviosa". Olhando para os lados procurando quem havia lançado o feitiço, encontrou o responsável na mesa da Grifinória: Nathan Evans.

**Narcissa: ***surpresa* _Um grifinório... me ajudou?_

Narcissa não conhecia Nathan pessoalmente, só sabia seu nome e que era irmão da Lily. Por isso, um trouxa. Apesar de estar emburrada por isso e por ele ser um grifinório, devia, pelo menos, agradecer. Teria perdido pontos se ele não tivesse "salvado" o ingrediente de cair e se espalhar no chão.

Assim, ela foi discretamente até a mesa da grifinória, pensando que os Sonserinos não a notariam. Puro engano! Lúcio a viu sair e ficou furioso ao vê-la falando com Nathan.

**Lúcio: ***furioso* _Como aquele "sangue-ruim" ousa falar com a MINHA Ciça?_

**Narcissa: ***corando furiosamente* Eu... obrigada por me ajudar!

**Nathan: ***sorriso* Não foi nada! Narcissa Black, certo? Sou Nathan Evans!

Nathan estendeu a mão.

**Narcissa: ***apertando a mão dele, insegura no início* Prazer! _Ele é gentil até com os Sonserinos?_

Entretanto, na troca de matéria, Lúcio foi atrás de Nathan, que estava com os Marotos. Este percebeu logo que era a primeira vez que não gostava de alguém, principalmente pelo olhar gelado que Lúcio estava lhe jogando.

**Lúcio: **Como você ousa falar com a Narcissa? Ela é uma bruxa sangue-puro e você é APENAS um trouxa!

**Nathan: ***rebatendo* Antes um trouxa do que um loiro-aguado de farmácia!

**Lúcio: **Tem razão! Você não é apenas um trouxa... VOCÊ É UM SANGUE-RUIM!

Naquela hora, os Marotos juraram ter ouvido raios e trovões quando Lúcio disse "sangue-ruim".

**Nathan: ***espremendo os olhos* Do que foi que você me chamou?

**Lúcio: **S-A-N-G-U-E R-U-I-M! *sorriso maquiavélico* Por quê? O que você vai fazer, Evans?

**Nathan: ***olhar demoníaco* Você já era!

Quando Lúcio foi jogado pra cima, bateu a cabeça no teto e ficou inconsciente no meio do corredor, os Marotos engoliram em seco.

**Nathan: ***cara emburrada* Eu peguei leve com você, Malfoy! Me chame de "sangue-ruim" novamente e pode preparar o seu caixão!

**Sírius: ***cochichando pros Marotos* Se isso foi "pegar leve", não vou querer saber o que é "pegar pesado"!


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Aos poucos, a fofoca do que Nathan havia feito com Lúcio naquele dia se espalhou por Hogwarts. Especialmente entre os Grifinórios.

**Marlene: **Pra um trouxa, seu irmão é bem poderoso, Lily! Fazer o Malfoy bater a cabeça no teto... e sem varinha? Ele deve ter uma magia incrível!

**Lily: **O Nato não é um trouxa, Marlene! Ele é um mestiço!

**Marlene: ***surpresa* Mestiço? Mas eu achei que vocês fossem irmãos!

**Lily: **Nós somos... por parte de pai! A mãe dele é uma bruxa e, de acordo com o que soube, uma das mais poderosas! Ainda me lembro de quando descobri a verdade, aos 5 anos!

* * *

Havia-se passado 1 ano desde a "morte" de Nathan. De madrugada, Lily precisou ir à cozinha tomar um copo de água, mas parou no meio do caminho ao escutar vozes na sala.

**Voz 1: **Nathan era responsabilidade sua! Como pode deixar que isso acontecesse?

**Voz 2: **Eu não sou culpado do hospital ter pêgo fogo, Ellen!

**Lily: ***confusa* _Com quem meu pai está discutindo? Não é com a mamãe, com certeza!_

**Voz 1: **Eu devia te lançar um "Avada Kedavra" por ter deixado meu único filho morrer!

**Voz 2: **Acha que eu também não me sinto mal? Nathan também era meu filho!

**Lily: ***chocada* _Papai teve o Nato com outra mulher? _

_

* * *

_

**Marlene: ***chocada* Seu pai traiu sua mãe e quase foi acertado por um Avada Kedavra? Então essa tal de Ellen deve ser uma bruxa incrivelmente poderosa!

**Lily: **Me pergunto qual será a reação dela quando souber que o Nato está vivo!

**Marlene: **Mesmo sendo filho dela, não creio que a reação será muito calorosa! Ela abandonou o filho e o deixou aos cuidados do pai, não é?

**Lily: **Sim! E o pior é que Nato não faz ideia do sangue bruxo que tem!

**Marlene: ***surpresa* Nathan não sabe que é só seu meio-irmão?

**Lily: **Não, não sabe! Ninguém na família toca no assunto e eu não tenho coragem de contar! E tem mais: se eu contar, faz ideia do que as bruxas de Hogwarts vão fazer se souberem que ele vem de uma linhagem de poderosos bruxos?

**Marlene: **Vão correr atrás dele mais do que um cachorro corre atrás de um pedaço de carne!

**Lily: **Por isso vamos manter isso entre nós, ok?

Só não sabiam que uma certa professora tinha ouvido a conversa e ido contar à Dumbledore.


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

O tempo passou.

Durante esse tempo, Nathan passou por muita coisa. Tipo no final do 4º ano, quando os Marotos descobriram que Remo era um lobisomem e resolveram usar animagia. O animago de Nathan acabou sendo uma águia e seu apelido virou "penas".

Mas sua vida deu uma completa virada quando o 5º ano começou. No expresso Hogwarts, Marlene preparava uma poção, mas não queria contar para Lily que poção era.

**Marlene: **Uma coisa eu posso te dizer, Lily: ela vicia muito!

Lily ficou confusa, mas não perguntou mais nada. Teria que esperar até a amiga usar a poção.

Em outra cabine estavam os Marotos, que aos 15 anos eram conhecidos por toda Hogwarts, sem falar que Thiago, Sírius, Remo e Nathan eram populares com as garotas (embora Nathan não estivesse a fim de alguma delas).

Aos 15 anos, Nathan tinha deixado o cabelo crescer e agora estava na altura dos ombros (parecia Fred e George Wealey). Continuava gentil e calmo, assim como Remo, mas ficou um pouco mais maroto e sua rivalidade com Lúcio Malfoy ainda era a mesma.

**Pedro: ***falando com Thiago* Então você vai rejeitar todas as garotas de Hogwarts SÓ PRA LILY TE NOTAR?

**Thiago: ***olhando pro teto* Pra uma garota difícil como a Lily, isso ainda é pouco! *virando-se para Nathan* Você bem que podia me ajudar, Penas! É irmão da Lily!

**Nathan: ***entediado* Sim, mas eu não me meto na vida amorosa dela! Por outro lado, vou te dar uma dica: se quer ficar de bem com uma garota, fique de bem com a família dela primeiro! Comigo você já está de bem, pelo menos!

**Remo: ***desviando o olhar do livro* Já estamos chegando!

Ao chegarem em Hogwarts, os Marotos foram direto para o quarto arrumarem suas coisas. Mas Nathan não teve tempo de descer ao salão principal, pois Dumbledore mandou chamá-lo.

**Nathan: ***entrando no gabinete do diretor* O senhor mandou me chamar?

Nathan ficou surpreso ao notar que havia duas mulheres ali também. A primeira ele não reconheceu, embora tenha notado que ela tinha os mesmos olhos azuis que ele. A segunda, que era só um ano mais velha do que o ruivo, ele reconheceu: era Bellatrix Black, irmã de Narcissa.

**Dumbledore: **Eu... não sei como te dizer isso, Sr. Evans, mas... gostaria de te apresentar Ellen Gwen!

**Nathan: ***forçando a memória* Gwen? Essa não é uma das famílias de bruxos mais poderosas do mundo?

**Dumbledore: **Sim! Mas não te chamei aqui por causa da família Gwen! Eu te chamei aqui porque... esta na sua frente é sua mãe verdadeira!


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

O queixo de Nathan caiu no chão. Ele suspeitava que pudesse ser adotado ou algo do tipo, mas sua mãe ser ELLEN GWEN?

**Nathan: **Mi... minha mãe?

**Dumbledore: **Melhor contar tudo, Sra. Ellen!

**Ellen: ***respirando fundo* Há 15 anos, eu tive um caso com o Sr. Evans, seu pai, mas não desejava engravidar! Quando isso aconteceu, ele teve que contar tudo para a esposa e te deixei aos cuidados dele, esperando até que você completasse 14 anos e tivesse que assumir o destino da família!

**Nathan: ***desconfiado* Que destino é esse? E por que Bellatrix Black está aqui também?

**Ellen: **Uma pergunta de cada vez! A família Gwen vem de uma linhagem de bruxos incrivelmente poderosos, tanto que muitos deles usam magia sem usar varinha! Acredito que já tenha percebido isso!

**Nathan: ***sério* Já!

**Ellen: **Como muitos cobiçam esse enorme poder, não será raro que garotas queiram os seus poderosos genes! E é aí que Bellatrix Black entra! Ela será sua noiva!

**Nathan: ***chocado* NOIVA?

**Ellen: **Sim! Vocês dois irão se casar assim que você terminar seus estudos em Hogwarts!

**Nathan: ***cara azeda* _Se eu soubesse disso, não teria pulado um ano de estudos e aproveitaria mais a minha vida de solteiro! _Tá certo! Já posso me retirar?

**Ellen: **Pode! E espero que você e Bellatrix se dêem bem!

Nathan saiu do gabinete do diretor com a expressão mais irritada que já fez.

**Nathan: ***soltando fumaça pelas ventas* _Mas isso é uma beleza! De uma hora pra outra, fico sabendo que pertenço à uma grande linhagem de bruxos e que estou de casamento marcado! E a menos que eu me case antes disso, terei que me casar com a Bellatrix! MAS QUE ÓDIO!_

**Voz: ***por trás dele* Ahn... com licença! Pode me dizer onde fica o salão comunal da Corvinal? Eu me perdi quando fui ao banheiro!

**Nathan: ***sem olhar* Fica no sexto andar!

**Voz: **Obrigada!

Nathan virou-se apenas quando a garota que havia perguntado já estava saíndo.

**Nathan: ***confuso* _Aquela garota deve ser transferida! Nunca vi ela antes! E com aquele visual estranho, era impossível não reparar!_

Dando de ombros, Nathan foi para o salão comunal da Grifinória e esperou pelos Marotos no quarto. Quando eles chegaram, o ruivo contou tudo no dormitório.

**Sírius: ***surpreso* Você tá de casamento marcado com a minha prima?

**Nathan: **Pois é! E a menos que eu me case antes, não poderei escapar!

**Pedro: **Você é popular com as mulheres, Penas! Não será difícil namorar com uma!

**Thiago: **Namorar é uma coisa, casar é outra! Principalmente quando se é menor de idade e precisa da autorização do responsável!

**Remo: **Melhor irmos pra cama! Essa conversa não vai ter solução desse jeito!

Os outros concordaram e foi cada um pra sua cama.


	10. Chapter 10

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 10.**

Floresta proibida. Era lá que Nathan se encontrava algum tempo depois, em frente à uma sepultura onde na lápide onde estava escrito Humberto Gatou. Sim, seu tutor havia falecido quando Nathan estava no quarto ano, o que fez com que ele voltasse a morar com os pais e as irmãs.

Com lágrimas nos olhos, Nathan ajoelhou-se na frente da sepultura e colocou um buquê de rosas sobre ela. Sempre ia ali uma vez por mês, e quando dizia aos marotos que ia visitar o tutor, eles entendiam que o ruivo preferia ir sozinho e chorar em paz.

**Voz: **Sr. Nathan?

**Nathan: ***enxugando as lágrimas* Olá Hagrid!

**Hagrid: **Sabe do risco que corre vindo aqui, não sabe?

**Nathan: **Sim! Mas eu tenho a companhia e a proteção do Júlio!

Júlio era um hipógrifo que morava na floresta proibida e que conhecia Nathan desde que entrou em Hogwarts. Por isso os dois eram muito amigos e até voavam juntos. Um dia, Júlio seria o pai de Bicuço, o hipógrifo preferido de Hagrid.

**Hagrid: **Gostaria de ir à minha cabana tomar um chá um dia desses?

**Nathan: ***sorriso leve* Eu agradeço o convite!

Entretanto, na sala comunal da Sonserina, Lúcio e Severo conversavam esparramados no sofá.

**Lúcio: ***olhar despreocupado* Até foi bom você e a Evans terem se desentendido, Severo! Ela não era garota pra você!

**Severo: **Mesmo assim, eu me sinto mal! Acho que vou tentar me desculpar com ela! Aliás, chegou uma carta pra você!

**Lúcio: ***surpreso* Uma carta? É da Ciça?

**Severo: **Sei lá, eu não abri! Mas não creio que seja dela... a menos que ela use o símbolo da Corvinal quando manda cartas!

Lúcio foi ao dormitório e buscou a carta que estava em cima da cama. Quando a leu, sua cara não foi uma muito satisfeita.

**Lúcia: ***tapa na testa* Oh, droga! A carta tinha que ser dela? Sempre achei que as garotas da Corvinal eram umas gatas!

**Severo: ***curioso* De quem é a carta?

**Lúcio: **Daquela garota transferida de Durmstrang: Sibila Trelawney! Ela marcou um encontro comigo amanhã!

**Severo: **A garota de cabelos volumosos, óculos enormes e roupas largas e fora de moda? Credo, que azar!

**Lúcio: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Talvez não! Essa é uma boa oportunidade pra aprontar com o Evans!

**Severo: ***surpreso* Com o Nathan? O que você vai fazer?

**Lúcio: **Simples: eu vou fazê-lo ir ao encontro com a Sibila no meu lugar!


	11. Chapter 11

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 11.**

Mais tarde, no quarto dos Marotos, Nathan discutia com Sírius por causa de um buraco que havia surgido no assoalho.

**Nathan:** O que pretende fazer em relação à esse buraco, Almofadinhas? Daqui a pouco um de nós cai aí dentro!

**Sírius: **Bom, Penas, o zelador tirou o dia de folga hoje, então esse buraco vai ficar aí até amanhã!

**Nathan: ***girando os olhos* Eu mereço! Só espero que ninguém caia aí! Embaixo tem o dormitório feminino da Corvinal e...

Mal ele disse isso, Sírius resolveu espiar pelo buraco, fazendo o ruivo dar um tapa na testa.

**Pedro: ***entrando no dormitório* Ei Penas, o Malfoy está aí! Quer falar contigo!

**Nathan: ***suspirando e saíndo do quarto* _O que ele quer agora?_

Ao chegar, Nathan mandou que ele falasse de uma vez o que queria. Foi aí que Lúcio iniciou seu plano.

**Lúcio: ***inventando uma desculpa* Bom, o Severo e a sua irmã tiveram uma briga e... ele quer pedir desculpas, mas não tem coragem de falar com ela na cara! Por isso quer que você faça isso!

**Nathan: ***desconfiado* _Tem algo estranho nessa história! Se o Sev e a Lia brigaram, por que o próprio Sev não veio me pedir ajuda? _E o que eu tenho a ver com a briga deles? Aliás, por que VOCÊ veio me dar o recado e não ele?

**Lúcio: ***pensando rápido* Bom, em primeiro lugar por que você é irmão da Evans, ou seja, é possível que ela escute você! Em segundo lugar, porque sou amigo do Severo e quero ajudá-lo, entende?

**Nathan: ***suspirando* Está bem, vou falar com a Lily! Mas se eu descobrir que armou pra cima de mim, Malfoy...

**Lúcio: ***cara de anjinho* Eu jamais faria isso, Evans! *lembrando de um detalhe* Ah, quase esqueci: o Severo marcou um ponto de encontro pra você falar com a sua irmã! Será daqui a 20 minutos, na sala Precisa! Sabe onde é, não sabe?

**Nathan: **Sei! Já fui lá várias vezes!

**Lúcio: **Ótimo! Nos vemos mais tarde!

Lúcio foi embora e Nathan o observou se afastar.

**Nathan:** *desconfiado* _Melhor levar a varinha, só por precaução! Ainda não me acostumei com os poderes da família Gwen!_

10 minutos depois, Nathan está na sala precisa. Só estranhou que ninguém o tinha atacado ainda.

**Nathan: ***olhando no relógio* Se tem alguma armação aqui, não está dentro da sala, o que significa que vou poder ver ela entrar daqui a 2 minutos!

Entretanto, depois que 2 minutos se passaram, as luzes da sala precisa se apagaram, dando um susto no ruivo. E o susto foi bem maior ao ouvir passos, o que significava que alguém mais estava ali.


	12. Chapter 12

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 12.**

Respirando fundo pra se acalmar, Nathan pegou sua varinha.

**Nathan:**_ Tomara que seja a Lia! Huh? _

Nathan ficou surpreso ao sentir alguma coisa encostando no seu nariz, que mais tarde percebeu ser uma mão. E se já estava assustado, ficou mais ainda ao sentir lábios sobre os seus.

Alguém que estava ali com ele o estava beijando.

**Nathan: **_Não pode ser a Lia! Se fosse, ela não estaria me beijando! Mas não há dúvidas de que é uma garota... a menos que seja gay!_

Nathan logo sentiu que a pessoa queria aprofundar o beijo e, por nunca ter beijado uma garota antes, resolveu deixar que fizesse isso. Mas naquele momento, como não podia falar, teve que usar outro feitiço pra saber quem era a pessoa.

Um que usava movimentos manuais e que não era experiente, por isso evitava usar, mas agora era necessário.

Com isso, Nathan pode ligar a luz da Sala Precisa e ver quem o estava beijando. De fato, era uma garota, que arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo.

**Ambos: **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

No dormitório feminino da Grifinória...

**Lily: ***surpresa* Ouviu esse grito?

**Marlene: ***terminando sua poção* Não ouvi nada! Pronto! A poção está pronta! Agora só falta testar!

De volta à Sala Precisa...

**Nathan: ***vermelho feito um pimentão* Que... quem é você?

Diante dele estava Sibila Trelawney, completamente em choque. Ela olhava pros lados sem parar, o que já estava deixando Nathan confuso.

**Sibila: **O Lúcio Malfoy não estava aqui agora mesmo?

**Nathan: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Eu era o único aqui antes das luzes apagarem!

Com isso, Sibila caiu de joelhos no chão. Mesmo de cabeça baixa, Nathan percebeu que ela chorava. O ruivo não aguentava ver garotas chorando na frente dele, fazia-o se sentir desconfortável, assim que tentou acalmá-la.

**Nathan: **Por que não me conta tudo desde o início?

Enxugando as lágrimas, Sibila resolveu se abrir.

**Sibila: ***corando levemente* Me apaixonei à primeira vista por Lúcio Malfoy e marquei um encontro por carta, temendo que, se fizesse o convite pessoalmente, ele não ia aceitar por eu ser muito feia! Acho que ele sabe quem eu sou, porque não apareceu!

**Nathan: ***compreendendo* _Então era esse o plano dele: me mandar pro encontro com essa garota no seu lugar! Aquele canalha... E como ousa meter uma garota nisso? Se não queria ir ao encontro, era só ter recusado!_

**Sibila: ***sorriso triste* Eu não o culpo! Quem sairia com uma garota feia como eu?

**Nathan: **Eu não te acho feia!

**Sibila: ***sorrindo* É sério? Obrigada! *olhar fixo por uns segundos* Que interessante! De acordo com minhas visões, você será um lutador de sumô de sucesso!

**Nathan: ***confuso* Hã?

**Sibila: ***tom brincalhão* Não discuta comigo! A vidente aqui sou eu, está bem? Bom, eu tenho que ir! A gente se vê!

Os dois saíram da Sala Precisa e Nathan observou Sibila se distanciando.

**Nathan: ***com a mão na boca* _Não acredito que ganhei meu primeiro beijo... e de uma garota que não sei nem o nome! _


	13. Chapter 13

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 13.**

Lembram do buraco no assoalho do quarto dos Marotos? Pois quando Nathan afirmou que alguém acabaria caíndo nele, ele falou sério. Mas o "azarado" acabou sendo ele, que queria ir à cozinha de Hogwarts, caiu no buraco e desmaiou ao bater a cabeça em alguma coisa.

E pro azar dele, ali ficava o dormitório feminino da Corvinal. Imaginam a cara de Sibila Trelawney quando acordou e encontrou Nathan Evans dormindo em cima dela. Só não se ouviu um grito porque ela o abafou na mão pra não acordar as colegas de quarto.

**Sibila: ***cutucando Nathan* Ei, garoto, acorda aí!

Nathan acordou confuso e com dor de cabeça, mas ficou surpreso ao ver Sibila na sua frente. Felizmente, ao olhar pro teto e ver o buraco, entendeu tudo.

**Nathan: ***emburrado* _Eu disse que esse buraco ia dar problemas!_ Ahn... não esquenta a cabeça que já estou saíndo!

Entretanto, assim que levantou da cama, ambos perceberam que as colegas de quarto de Sibila já estavam despertando. Nathan ficou apavorado, pois elas iriam vê-lo e isso causaria muita confusão. Felizmente, Sibila o ajudou a se esconder, mas como tinha um colchão reserva debaixo da cama dela, teve que esconder o Nathan debaixo das cobertas.

Detalhe: ela ainda estava na cama e sentiu Nathan se encostando nela, o que tornou a situação muito vergonhosa.

**Garota 1: ***bocejando* Já está acordada, Sissy? Estranho! Normalmente você é sempre a última a acordar no sábado!

**Sibila: **Eu sei! Mas ainda vou ficar mais uns minutos! Você e a Jéssica podem ir na frente, Mônica!

**Jéssica: ***trocando de roupa* Como quizer!

As duas garotas trocaram de roupa e saíram do dormitório, segundos antes de Nathan colocar a cabeça pra fora das cobertas.

**Nathan: ***confuso* Seu nome é Sissy?

**Sibila: **Não! É o apelido que minhas colegas de quarto me deram! Meu nome é Sibila Trelawney! E você é...

**Nathan: **Nathan Evans!

Ao sairem da cama, Nathan ficou vermelho como um pimentão e Sibila, mesmo sem os óculos, entendeu o porquê: a camisola que estava usando não cobria quase nada. Nathan teve que admitir: tanto com o visual estranho durante o dia quanto sem ele, Sibila não era de se jogar fora.

**Sibila: ***sarcástica* Que irônico: nos beijamos ontem, dormimos juntos hoje... qual será a próxima situação? Teremos um filho?

**Nathan: ***suspirando* Se depender da minha noiva, acho que serei pai antes dos 18 anos!

**Sibila: ***surpresa* Você tem noiva?

**Nathan: **Contra a minha vontade! É casamento arranjado! Bom, eu vou voltar pro meu dormitório! Até mais tarde, Sibila! E vê se usa uma camisola mais comprida na próxima vez!

Nathan usou o feitiço Levicorpus e voltou pelo buraco no teto para seu dormitório, deixando uma Sibila completamente vermelha por causa do comentário sobre sua camisola.


	14. Chapter 14

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 14.**

Mais tarde, no refeitório, os Marotos estranharam a "cara de boboca" do Nathan, mas não disseram nada. Conheciam aquela cara: era a mesma que o Thiago e o Sírius faziam quando pensavam na Lily e na Marlene.

**Pedro: ***cochichando com os outros* Quem será a garota de sorte?

**Remo: **Sei lá! O Nathan fala com tantas garotas! Qualquer uma pode ser o primeiro amor dele!

**Sírius: ***debochando* Se é que é uma garota!

**Nathan: ***irritado* É óbvio que é, engraçadinho!

**Lily: ***aparecendo do nada* Nathan, eu posso te pedir um favor?

**Nathan: **Pode falar, irmãzinha!

**Lily: **Eu tenho que ir tirar uma dúvida com a Professora McGonagall, mas eu esqueci o pergaminho pro professor Slughorn em cima da cama! Pode pegar e entregar à ele por mim?

**Thiago: ***interrompendo-os* Eu faço isso, Lily querida!

**Lily: ***sarcasmo* Oh, claro! E o que vai querer em troca? Um encontro? Sem essa, Potter! *virando-se pro Nathan* E então, Nathan? Eu consigo "aquela coisa" em troca, lá na cozinha, se você aceitar!

**Nathan: ***lambendo os beiços* Está bem, Lily!

Lily agradeceu com um sorriso e saiu dali.

**Thiago: ***espantado* O que é "aquela coisa"?

**Nathan: **Chocolate! Adoro chocolate, é como um vício! Ás vezes é difícil me controlar!

Após responder isso, Nathan saiu dali para os dormitórios da Grifinória, sem saber que Marlene havia escutado o que ele disse sobre chocolate.

**Marlene: ***sorriso maroto* _Isso me dá uma ideia! Vou aproveitar que é sábado e ir ao Beco Diagonal!_

Ao entrar no dormitório feminino da Grifinória, Nathan ficou aliviado ao perceber que não tinha ninguém. Pegou o pergaminho sobre a cama de Lily e já estava saíndo do quarto quando algo chamou sua atenção.

Num bidê, ao lado da cama de Marlene, estava uma poção com um cheiro estranho. Ao sentir o cheiro, Nathan já soube logo qual era a poção.

**Nathan: ***confuso* Amortentia?

Mesmo confuso, deixou o quarto e foi atrás do Professor Slughorn para entregar o pergaminho da irmã, se reunindo novamente com os Marotos para continuarem a conversa. Aproveitou e citou sobre a poção de Marlene.

**Sírius: ***confuso* Por que Marlene faria uma poção dessas?

**Thiago: **Vai ver ela está apaixonada! Estão a fim de descobrir quem é o felizardo?

**Marotos: **Com certeza!


	15. Chapter 15

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 15.**

Não demorou muito para que Marlene usasse a poção Amortentia que havia preparado, mas para a surpresa dos Marotos, a poção era pra Lily. Eles tiveram certeza disso ao verem Marlene colocando a poção no suco da ruiva.

**Marlene: ***sorriso maroto ao ver Lily beber a poção* _Perfeito! Agora tudo que ela tem que fazer e olhar para o Thiago quando abrir os olhos!_

Entretanto, bem naquela hora, Severo foi à mesa deles pra tentar pedir desculpas à Lily.

**Severo: ***cutucando Lily* Lily, será que podemos conversar?

Lily olhou para Severo depois de beber o suco e este estranhou ao vê-la enrubescer.

**Lily: ***ofegante* Ah... Sev... você é tão lindo... e encantador!

**Severo: ***surpreso* Quê?

**Thiago: ***indignado* COMO É? MARLENE!

**Marlene: **Eu não tive culpa se ela olhou pra ele antes de você! Por outro lado, pode ser uma oportunidade pra esses dois se acertarem de novo!

**Nathan: ***confuso* Como assim? O que aconteceu?

**Marlene: **Lily e Severo tiveram uma briga feia e este, sem querer, a chamou de sangue-ruim! Ele já pediu desculpas antes e explicou que foi sem querer, mas a Lily não quer perdoá-lo!

**Nathan: **Entendo! Mas ele teve sorte! Se Severo tivesse chamado à MIM de sangue-ruim, não estaria vivo agora!

Tanto os Marotos quanto Marlene engoliram em seco, antes de Nathan deixar o salão. A experiência até fez Lily perdoar Severo, mas já não eram próximos: Lily tinha os amigos dela, e Severo, os dele.

Mas, dias depois, Marlene realizou outro plano. Ela escondia, mas tinha uma queda por Nathan e o que ouviu ele dizer sobre chocolate lhe deu uma ideia.

No quarto dos Marotos, Nathan afinava o violão que havia ganhado de presente de seus pais quando alguém bateu na porta.

**Nathan: **Entre, Marlene!

**Marlene: ***surpresa ao entrar* Como sabia que era eu?

**Nathan: **Apenas sorte! Quer alguma coisa?

**Marlene: **Sim! Trouxe algo pra você!

Marlene tirou o "algo" do bolso e mostrou para Nathan, o que o surpreendeu.

**Nathan: ***confuso* Um batom?

**Marlene: ***sorriso maroto* Não é um simples batom! É um batom comestível, de chocolate!

**Nathan: ***lambendo os beiços* Chocolate... Oba! Posso provar?

**Marlene: **Vai com calma, garotão! Não é pra morder o batom! A gente o usa normalmente!

Com a cara confusa de Nathan, Marlene passou o batom nos próprios lábios.

**Nathan: **Não entendi aonde quer chegar com isso!

**Marlene: **Você é viciado em chocolate, certo? Então farei com que você prove!

Mal ela disse isso, puxou Nathan pela gola da camisa e lhe tascou um beijo... com gosto de chocolate. Ele arregalou os olhos no início, mas os fechou ao sentir o gosto do chocolate.

Marlene não teve dúvidas depois disso: Nathan era capaz de tudo por chocolate.


	16. Chapter 16

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 16.**

O que Nathan não sabia é que os Marotos estavam indo para o quarto. Remo foi o primeiro a entrar e sua mandíbula quase caiu: Nathan estava sentado na cadeira de uma escrivaninha, sem camisa e com Marlene sentada em cima dele, aos beijos e amassos.

Sem querer ver aquela cena, Remo bateu a porta com o rosto vermelho e os olhos arregalados.

**Sírius:** *confuso* Aluado... está tudo bem aí dentro?

**Remo: ***disfarçando* Ahn... sim! É que o quarto está muito bagunçado pra gente entrar! _Não posso deixar o Sírius ver a Marlene, muito menos aos beijos com o Nathan!_

**Thiago: ***girando os olhos* O quarto está sempre bagunçado, não é nenhuma novidade! Sai da frente da porta, Aluado!

Remo não conseguiu segurar os amigos por muito tempo e, logo, todo mundo entrou no quarto. Felizmente, Nathan já havia vestido a camisa novamente e fingia estar mostrando algo pra Marlene quando eles entraram.

**Remo: ***aliviado* _Que bom! Eles devem ter ouvido quando eu bati a porta com força!_

**Marlene: **Bom meninos, eu já vou indo!

Marlene saiu do quarto, com o rosto levemente ruborizado. Nathan, por outro lado, tentava esconder o pânico que estava sentindo. Só agora havia lembrado que Sírius gostava de Marlene.

**Nathan: ***engolindo em seco* _Ainda bem que bateram a porta, ou eu acabaria fazendo algo que me arrependeria depois! _

**Pedro: ***olhando em volta* Você deve ter visto coisas, Aluado! O quarto não está mais bagunçado do que o normal!

**Nathan: ***olhos arregalados* _Então foi o Remo que bateu a porta? Isso quer dizer que ele me viu beijando a Marlene! Por outro lado, ele não é fofoqueiro, então não vai contar à ninguém... eu espero!_

Aquela situação incomodou Nathan por dias, mas felizmente conseguiu solucionar tudo com a ajuda de alguém "diferente". Começou de tarde na floresta proibida, onde Nathan tocava seu violão e cantava uma música de sua banda trouxa favorita: Jonas Brothers (também adoro eles).

**Nathan: ***cantando*

Every time I think I'm closer to the heart...

Of what it means to know just who I am

I think I've finally found a better place to start

But no one ever seems to understand

I need to try to get to where you are

Could it be you're not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singin'

I need to find you

I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you

I gotta find you

Nathan só parou de cantar ao notar que tinha mais alguém ali: uma garota de cabelos ruivos como os dele, presos num rabo-de-cavalo até os ombros, olhos castanhos e que usava o uniforme da grifinória.

**Garota:** Oi!

**Nathan: ***curioso* Quem é você?


	17. Chapter 17

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 17.**

**Garota:** *sorriso maroto* Quer mesmo saber?

**Nathan: ***desconfiado* Sim!

**Garota: **Sou Viviane Evans, muito prazer! Pode me chamar de Vivi! E não preciso perguntar seu nome porque já sei tudo sobre você... papai!

**Nathan: ***espantado* "PAPAI"? QUE PAPO É ESSE?

Rindo, Vivi mostrou um vira-tempo, e Nathan entendeu que ela tinha vindo do futuro.

**Nathan: ***sério* Eu já entendi que veio do futuro, mas... o que tá fazendo aqui?

**Vivi: **Eu vim te ajudar, ué! Você beijou a garota que seu amigo gosta e quer fingir que nada aconteceu, certo?

**Nathan: ***surpreso* Sim, mas... como sabe disso?

**Vivi: **Detalhes! O importante mesmo é que eu farei qualquer coisa pra que você e a mamãe fiquem juntos no futuro... ou eu não posso nascer, se é que me entende!

**Nathan: **Entendo! E por onde quer começar?

**Vivi: **Bom... quem mais sabe do que você fez... além de você?

**Nathan: **Marlene McKinnon e, provavelmente, Remo Lupin!

**Vivi: ***animada* Legal! Um feitiço de Esquecimento e será como se o dia que isso aconteceu não tivesse existido!

**Nathan: ***supreso* Vai apagar a memória de todo mundo?

**Vivi: **Exatamente! Só me leve até eles, ok?

Antes que Nathan pudesse responder, Vivi o puxou de volta para Hogwarts. Por onde passavam, as pessoas estranhavam, mas, ao contrário de Nathan, Vivi parecia não ligar.

**Nathan: **Antes que eu me esqueça, Vivi, quem é a sua mãe?

**Vivi: ***suando frio* Minha mãe?

**Nathan: ***confuso* É, você sabe, a mulher com quem me casei!

**Vivi: **Aí você já está pedindo demais!

**Nathan: ***indignado* O que foi? O futuro vai se alterar tanto assim se você falar o nome da minha esposa e sua mãe?

**Vivi: **Olha, acho melhor você descobrir por si próprio!

O papo morreu ao entrarem no quarto dos Marotos, onde Remo dormia após duas horas diretas de estudo. Por isso não foi difícil apagar o acontecimento do beijo de Nathan e Marlene da memória dele. O mesmo com Marlene quando entraram no dormitório feminino.

Depois disso, voltaram ao quarto dos Marotos.

**Vivi: **Agora é sua vez! Está pronto? Só precisa relaxar!

Nathan fez o que ela disse, o que facilitou na hora de apagar de sua memória o ocorrido.

**Nathan: ***tentando se lembrar* Acho que deu certo, Vivi! Eu não faço a menor ideia do que fiz naquele dia!

**Vivi: **Ótimo! Vamos voltar ao Salão Principal!


	18. Chapter 18

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Obs: gostaria de agradecer as reviews de R., que vem acompanhando a fic, e responder as últimas duas reviews dela.

1ª: foi mal, esqueci completamente que os Jonas Brothers não existiam nos anos 70, mas gosto tanto das músicas deles que tive que colocar "Gotta Find You" na fic.

2ª: eu não sabia que o vira-tempo tinha só 12 horas. Já li fics em que usam o vira-tempo e viajam anos. E, felizmente, o Nathan não vai se ferrar. Vai saber o que o Sírius faria se descobrisse?

Isso é tudo por enquanto. Obrigada!

**Capítulo 18.**

Ao descerem ao Salão Principal, Nathan e Vivi foram rodeadas pelos Marotos (com exceção do Remo, que estava dormindo no quarto), que haviam escutado antes a conversa sobre Vivi ser do futuro.

**Pedro: **Diz aí: como eu sou no futuro?

**Vivi: ***pensativa* _Será que eu conto ou não que ele é um traidor? Hum, acho melhor não! O mesmo vale sobre Thiago ter morrido e sobre Sírius estar em Askaban!_ Ahn... eu não sei muito sobre você... Rabicho!

**Pedro: **Que pena! Mas você é mesmo filha do Nathan que veio do futuro?

**Vivi: **Sim! E ele ainda nem chegou aos 40 anos!

**Nathan: ***surpreso* Uau, então eu fui pai cedo!

**Sírius: **Sabe alguma coisa de mim?

**Vivi: **Bom, você foi escolhido como padrinho do Harry!

**Sírius: **Harry?

**Vivi: ***apontando Thiago* Sim, o filho unigênito do tio Thiago!

**Thiago: ***surpreso* Tio Thiago?

**Vivi: **Bom, eu já vou indo! O portal na floresta proibida não vai durar muito tempo!

Vivi saiu do salão principal e, no caminho, cruzou com Sibila.

**Vivi: ***troca de olhares* _A gente se vê no futuro, mãe!_

**Sibila: ***confusa*_ Por que essa garota me parece familiar?_

**Thiago: ***olhos brilhando* Ouviu essa, Almofadinhas? "Tio Thiago"! Quer dizer que eu me casei com a Lily!

**Nathan: **Ou com a Petúnia!

Thiago ficou pálido e quase vomitou nessa parte.

**Sírius: **Eu vou ver se o Aluado já acordou!

Sírius saiu dali pouco antes de Sibila entrar.

**Sibila: **Perdi alguma coisa? Quem era a garota que acabou de sair?

**Nathan: **Alguém que ainda iremos ver! O nome dela é Viviane!

**Sibila: ***pensando em voz alta* Viviane... gostei do nome! Acho que, se tiver uma filha, vou colocar esse nome!

**Nathan: ***olhar bobão* _Espero que minha futura esposa seja a "Sissy"!_


	19. Chapter 19

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 19.**

Aos poucos, durante o 5º ano, Nathan e Sibila iam ficando cada vez mais amigos, mesmo sendo de casas diferentes. Inclusive, a garota ia aos jogos de quadribol só para vê-lo, mesmo que a Corvinal não estivesse jogando.

Um sabia sobre os sentimentos do outro, principalmente porque começaram a serem mais indiscretos nos olhares, mas nenhum deles tinha coragem para admitir.

Pelo menos até entrarem no 6º ano.

Sibila começou a ir mal nos estudos e, com medo de ser reprovada, perguntou à Lily Evans se poderia lhe dar aulas particulares. Lily já tinha prometido ajudar Marlene, que também estava com dificuldades, mas sabia quem poderia ajudá-la.

**Lily: **Por que não pede ao Nathan? Eu tenho certeza de que ele poderá ajudá-la! É um dos poucos alunos que está um ano adiantado no colégio!

**Sibila: ***suspirando* E eu estou um ano atrasada!

**Lily: ***supresa* Você repetiu de ano?

**Sibila: ***sem graça* Sim, repeti o 2º ano, mas isso foi antes de ser transferida! O que quer dizer que sou dois anos mais velha do que seu irmão! De qualquer forma, vou perguntar à ele se pode me ajudar!

Sibila foi atrás de Nathan e lhe perguntou se poderia ajudá-la com poções, a matéria que tinha mais dificuldade.

**Nathan: ***sorriso* É claro! Que tal começarmos hoje à tarde, lá pelas 17 horas? Lamento ser tão tarde, mas é que tem treino de quadribol!

**Sibila: **Está bem! Te espero às 17 horas, no salão comunal da Corvinal! A senha para entrar é "pena de águia"!

Entretanto, um acidente mudou os planos de estudo dos dois. Durante o treino de quadribol, Nathan se distraiu pela primeira vez e foi atingido por um balaço, caíndo da vassoura. Resultado? Teve que ir para a enfermaria e não pode ajudar Sibila nos estudos depois do jogo.

Felizmente, Sibila ficou sabendo do ocorrido e foi visitá-lo na enfermaria. Encontrou Nathan deitado na cama, com o peitoral e os braços enfaixados.

**Nathan: ***sorriso terno* Isso é um Karma, não é? Ficar assim justo no dia em que prometi te ajudar!

**Sibila: **Não se preocupe com isso! Ah propósito, quanto tempo ficará aqui na enfermaria?

**Nathan: **Madame Pomfrey disse que ficarei aqui por umas duas semanas e, também, que tive sorte! Balaços costumam machucar bem mais! Felizmente, a Lily prometeu me trazer o conteúdo das matérias que não poderei assistir!

**Sibila: **Que bom! Mas eu tenho que ir agora, Nathan! Vim aqui escondida, e já passou do horário de visitas!

Antes que Nathan pudesse impedí-la de ir, Sibila levantou-se.

**Nathan: ***tomando coragem* _Se eu não disser isso agora, perderei outra oportunidade! _SIBILA TRELAWNEY, EU TE AMO!


	20. Chapter 20

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 20.**

Sibila virou-se para Nathan, com os olhos arregalados e o rosto vermelho.

**Sibila:** *muda* Mah?

**Nathan:** *cabeça baixa* Eu não vou mentir pra você, Sissy: sou apaixonado por você desde o nosso primeiro beijo na Sala Precisa e, conforme o tempo passava, ia me apaixonando cada vez mais! Mas, se não for correspondido, eu vou entender, desde que não perca sua amizade!

Quando Nathan levantou a cabeça para encarar Sibila, ficou surpreso com o que viu: ela estava com um sorriso terno e lágrimas de felicidade escorriam pelo seu rosto.

**Sibila: ***emocionada* Nathan... você não imagina o quanto saber que você me ama do mesmo jeito significa pra mim!

Sibila sentou na cama do hospital e Nathan fez o mesmo, ao lado dela. Como só estavam os dois na enfermaria, ninguém se importou quando trocaram um beijo longo e doce.

Bom, só Madame Pomfrey, que voltara e encontrara Sibila ali.

**Papoula: **Lamento, Srta. Trelawney, mas o horário de visitas já acabou! E depois, o Sr. Evans precisa descansar!

**Sibila: **Já estou indo, Madame Pomfrey!

Madame Pomfrey se deu por satisfeita e seguiu seu caminho.

**Nathan: ***pegando a mão de Sibila* Gostaria de namorar comigo?

**Sibila: **Eu adoraria, mas... não será um problema? Sua mãe e Bellatrix não vão gostar!

**Nathan: **Elas não precisam saber... pelo menos até o final do 7º ano!

**Sibila: **Então eu aceito!

Depois da resposta, Sibila lhe deu um selinho rápido e saiu da enfermaria, antes que Madame Pomfrey lhe alertasse novamente sobre o horário de visitas.

A partir daquele dia, Nathan e Sibila começaram a namorar escondido na enfermaria. Somente Lily e os Marotos sabiam de seu relacionamento e prometeram guardar segredo. Principalmente de Bellatrix, porque a Sonserina era poderosa e Nathan não queria meter Sibila em encrenca.

Duas semanas depois, Nathan recebeu alta, mas os Marotos estranharam que ele não foi à aula assim mesmo. Só chegaram à vê-lo perto da hora do jantar e ficaram chocados com o seu estado: descabelado e com as roupas amarrotadas.

**Sírius: ***encarando-o* Quer saber realmente o que eu penso que você estava fazendo?

**Nathan: ***vermelho como um pimentão* Co-como assim? Eu não fiz nada!

**Thiago: ***sorriso maroto* Claro que não! Simplesmente sumiu com a Sibila e "dançaram"!

**Remo: ***tapando os ouvidos* _Eu vou fazer de conta que não ouvi isso!_

**Pedro: ***surpreso* Foram dançar? E não me chamaram? Eu podia ensinar um passos do Michael Jackson pra você, Penas!

Todo mundo capotou com essa afirmação, mas resolveram não dizer nada. Enquanto Pedro fosse inocente nesse assunto, estariam seguros.


	21. Chapter 21

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 21.**

Quando o Natal chegou, Nathan, Lily e os Marotos resolveram passá-lo em Hogwarts. Sibila, por outro lado, estava com saudades da família e foi pra casa.

No Salão Principal, haviam poucos alunos, então ninguém impediu que Nathan tocasse violão enquanto jantavam.

**Nathan: ***cantando* They say the beat of a butterflie's wings

Can set off a storm in the world away

**Lily: ***acompanhando* What if they're right and the smallest of things

Could power the strongest hurricane

**Nathan: **What if you'd only

Hid inside

**Lily: **We hold the key

That turns the tide

**Nathan e Lily: **Just a pebble in the water

Ohhh

Can set the sea in motion

Ohhh

A simple act of kindness

Ohhh

Can stir the widest ocean

If we show a little love

Heaven knows

What we could change

Ohh Yeah

So throw a pebble in the water

And Make a Wave

**Lily: **Make a Wave

**Thiago: ***cochichando enquanto os ouvia cantar* Quando o Nathan falou que era fã dos Jonas Brothers, não estava brincando! Que música é essa?

**Remo: **Se não estou enganado, "Make a Wave"!

Os irmãos Evans só pararam de cantar quando os presentes de natal e as cartas chegaram.

**Nathan: **A Sissy me mandou uma!

Quando Nathan leu a carta, tanto Lily quanto os Marotos notaram que tinha algo errado, pois o ruivo arregalou os olhos e deixou a carta cair no chão.

**Lily: **Preocupada* Nato, está tudo bem com a Sibila?

**Nathan: ***lágrimas de felicidade* Eu vou ser pai! Lia, a Sibila está grávida!

A mandíbula dos Marotos quase caiu no chão, enquanto Lily parabenizava o irmão... ao mesmo tempo que fazia um discurso de irresponsabilidade.

**Lily: **O que pretende fazer, Nato? Vai conversar com ela e os pais, não vai?

**Nathan: ***indignado* Que pergunta, Lia! É claro que vou! Se fui homem pra fazer, sou homem pra assumir! E eu amo a Sissy, não vou deixá-la na mão!

**Sírius: **A Trelawney é sortuda, hein? Muitas garotas dariam qualquer coisa pelos seus genes! Inclusive minha prima Bellatrix!

**Nathan: **Eu vou mandar uma coruja para meus pais e contar-lhes da notícia! Me acompanha, Lia?

**Lily: **Como quizer!

**Nathan: ***cochichando* Mas não vamos contar nada à minha mãe biológica e nem à Bellatrix! Elas vai pirar quando souberem!

**Lily: **Certo!


	22. Chapter 22

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 22.**

Nathan mandou uma coruja para seus pais, contando sobre a gravidez de Sibila. Eles ficaram emocionados por ganharem um neto, mas também preocupados, já que Nathan e Sibila eram muito jovens pra serem pais.

Quando Sibila voltou de sua casa, contou pessoalmente que estava grávida de gêmeos, o que surpreendeu Nathan. Ele sabia que teria uma menina por causa de Vivi, mas não que ela tinha um irmão-gêmeo.

Mas mesmo com pouca idade, Nathan se mostrou responsável e ficou ao lado de Sibila, principalmente quando ela deu à luz no último mês de aula. A bolsa estourou bem na aula de poções e ela teve que correr pra enfermaria.

Só no dia seguinte souberam que os gêmeos nasceram, mas Nathan ficou o dia inteiro com ela na enfermaria. A menininha tinha cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos e o menininho tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis.

**Nathan: **Já sabe que nomes vai dar pra eles?

**Sibila: **Pra menina, eu pensei em Viviane, como tinha dito naquele dia, lembra? Só não sei qual escolher pro garoto! O que acha de Nathan Jr.?

**Nathan: ***sorriso terno* Eu gostei!

Quando o ano letivo terminou, Nathan pediu a mão de Sibila em casamento. Foi uma cerimônia simples, para os amigos e a família. Nathan teve Thiago e Lily como padrinhos, e Sibila escolheu Sírius e Marlene, que ficou chocada por saber só naquele momento que Nathan e Sibila estavam juntos.

**Padre: **Eu os declaro marido e mulher! Já pode beijar a noiva!

Depois que o casal se beijou, Sibila jogou o buquê e Lily o pegou. Foi a deixa de Thiago se aproximar.

**Thiago: ***sorriso maroto* Já posso comprar as alianças pro nosso casamento, Lily querida?

**Lily: **Vai chover vacas antes que a gente se case, Potter! Pode acreditar!

Por falar em alianças, Nathan e Sibila começaram a usá-las depois que se casaram, mas eram disfarçadas para Bellatrix e Ellen não descobrirem. Também sabiam que Sibila já era mãe, tanto que ela levou os filhos consigo para Hogwarts (Madame Pomfrey cuidava deles durante as aulas), mas nunca perguntaram quem era o pai e ela também não falava.

**Marlene: ***indignada* Isso é sacanagem! Por que não me contaram sobre Nathan e Sibila?

**Lily: ***cochichando* Achei que tinha uma queda por ele!

**Marlene: **Eu tinha... há 2 anos! As coisas mudam, sabia?

**Lily: **Esquece! Tô doida pra saber o que vai acontecer na festa de fim de ano do 7º ano! Aposto 10 galeões que a Bellatrix Black vai surtar!

**Marlene: ***apertando a mão dela* Tá apostado!


	23. Chapter 23

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 23.**

Na manhã da festa do último ano, Nathan, Sibila e os gêmeos deram seu último passeio no Júlio.

**Vivi: **EBAAA!

**Júnior: **UHUUU!

Com um ano recém completado, Júnior e Vivi já falavam algumas palavras e adoravam voar com os pais, tanto de vassoura quanto de hipógrifo.

**Nathan: **Anciosa pela festa, Sissy?

**Sibila: **Com certeza! Não é sempre que as quatro casas concordam em fazer alguma coisa juntas! E eu tenho certeza de que será divertido!

**Vivi e Júnior: ***batendo palmas* Divetido! EBA!

**Nathan: ***rindo* O vôo está muito divertido! Mas temos que ir comprar ao Beco Diagonal comprar nossas roupas, lembram?

Os outros reclamaram, mas foram.

Na hora da festa, a banda de Hogwarts (composta por Nathan Evans, Thiago Potter e Sírius Black) tocava pra animar a festa enquanto o DJ não chegava com as músicas.

**Nathan: ***cantando* I was sitting at home

Watching TV all alone

So excited for re-runs

I've memorized this show

So I pick up the phone

Call everyone I know

I said "There's gonna be a party"

Hit the music here we go

Yeah

**Nathan, Thiago e Sírius: **You gotta live to party

Bust your move

Everybody's in the groove

Tell the DJ to play my song

Are you ready to rock and roll?

Enquanto os rapazes faziam o show, Lily, Marlene e Sibila conversavam. Lily carregava Vivi no colo e Marlene carregava Júnior.

**Marlene: ***observando-os cantar* Eles são muito bons! Se não fossem da Ordem da Fênix, teriam sucesso como músicos profissionais!

**Lily: ***arregalando os olhos* Isso não é bom!

Marlene e Sibila não entenderam a cara da amiga, até olharem pra onde esta olhava e notarem Ellen Gwen se aproximando junto com Bellatrix.

**Ellen: ***seca* Onde está o meu filho Nathan?

**Marlene: **No palco com o meu namorado e o cunhado! Vocês não vão querer estragar a festa, vão?

**Bellatrix: ***sorriso arrogante* Não tem problema, a gente espera eles terminarem o show!

**Voz: **Se eu fosse vocês, ia embora!

Ellen e Bellatrix olharam pra trás e notaram um casal de irmãos: Vivi, que tinha vindo do futuro novamente, e seu irmão Júnior.

**Sibila: ***surpresa ao reconhecê-la* _É aquela garota ruiva de quase 3 anos atrás! Como ela pode estar do mesmo jeito?_


	24. Chapter 24

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 24.**

Júnior, que veio do futuro, notou ele mesmo e Vivi bebês no colo de Lily e Marlene, fazendo cafuné nos dois.

**Júnior: ***rindo* Eu não era a coisa mais linda desse mundo?

**Vivi: ***debochando* Fale por você, Júnior!

Sibila arregalou os olhos: aqueles dois adolescentes eram SEUS FILHOS? DO FUTURO?

**Ellen: ***indignada e apontando Vivi* O que você quis dizer com "se eu fosse vocês, ia embora"?

**Vivi: **Que, se estão aqui por causa do casamento do Nathan e da Bellatrix, ele não irá acontecer!

**Bellatrix: ***irritada* O QUE QUER DIZER COM ISSO?

**Lily: ***estendendo a mão* Pode ir pagando, Marlene! Eu disse que a Black ia surtar!

**Marlene: ***emburrada* Toma os 10 galeões!

A confusão não durou muito, pois Nathan logo desceu do palco e Ellen lhe pediu explicações.

**Nathan: ***sério* Vivi está certa, "mãe": não haverá casamento... porque já estou casado! *sorriso maquiavélico* Me livraria do casamento com Bellatrix se me casasse antes, não é verdade?

**Ellen: ***indignada* Então me apresente essa sua "esposa"!

**Sibila: **Está olhando pra ela!

Ellen desmaiou de choque, assim como Bellatrix. Não havia dúvidas de que achava que o filho tinha péssimo gosto. No final, tiveram que levar as duas pra enfermaria.

**Nathan: ***olhando para Vivi e Júnior do futuro* Podem ficar, pelo menos, para a festa?

**Vivi e Júnior: **Mas é claro!

E essa foi a história de Nathan Evans, desde que nasceu até o fim de seu 7º ano. Há boatos de que virou o professor de música de Hogwarts, mas isso só o futuro dirá.

Ou Vivi e Júnior, não é mesmo?

FIM!


End file.
